A New Nindo
by Ninja Of The Shadow
Summary: Some words have no effect on the world around it, Yet some words changes it drastically.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

Blah- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

blah thoughts

LET IT BEGIN

It was a warm day in Konoha. The birds were chirping, children playing, and ninja going about business as usual for any hidden village. This is how we find a 12 year old Naruto, Uzamaki laying in bed.

"Damn this sun I thought I closed those blinds last night" Naruto said. He slowly gets up and treks toward the bathroom to wash up. After about 5 minutes he goes into the kitchen to make his normal serving of ramen.' I wonder if we got training today' Naruto thought.

Time Skip

After about 10 minutes of walking Naruto made it to the training ground, when he arrived sakura and sasuke was already there.

"Hey Sakura-Chan" Naruto yelled as he walked in the training grounds. "Naruto baka don't you see me talking to Sasuke-kun" Sakura said in a low growl. "But Sakura-Chan why do bother with that teme when you go out with me "Naruto said while inside of him he was doing a little chibi dance while singing go-naruto-go-naruto. " Naruto I will never go out with you even if you were the last person on earth. You are the worst person ever you are a disgrace to our team, and no body would care if you just up and die "she practically screamed but then she realized what she said "Oh…Naruto…i...i...didnt mean it like that….i " she said but her words fell on deaf ears because Naruto was already gone.

Naruto was heartbroken the person he really to care just told him he should go and die he didn't know what to say so he continued running. He ran so far he didn't realize he was already outside of Konoha until he made it to the valley of the end. Naruto was sad very very sad so he sat down there and wish for the only thing that would bring him comfort death. That's when it happened the Kyuubi so his opening and he leapt for his chance to once again be free but in the middle of his escape Naruto found solace for a reason to live but he already done his damage half of the seal was now gone and all he had to do now was wait till his vessel come to meet him and he will make him listen to him.

Break

The Hokage was worried one second he was doing paperwork and the next second he felt a chakra wave he would never forget. The bloodlust and killer intent in that chakra brought back memories that no one should have to remember. The Hokage was sure everybody felt he was proven right when two anbu members came into his office he could practically feel the fear rolling off them." Hokage-sama… did you feel that chakra outburst "an anbu member in an owl mask asked. " Yes and I was wondering if any one you'll have seen Naruto today " his words cut short as he heard the earth shattering scream of someone in agony.

Break

Naruto was told he would be in pain from Kyuubi, but this is even worst than he thought his muscle tore apart only heal back then repeat the process again, his skin felt like it was being burn, and his head felt like it was about to explode. Although this was part of the deal he didn't think it would hurt so much.

Flashback

Naruto woke up to a un-familiar place It was a long hallway filled with pipes that seemed like it went on forever and there was water in here that barely past his knees, but the worse feeling was the feeling of killing intent at the end of the hallway that could make a anbu captain piss his pants. He continued walking for what felt like and eternity until he came upon a huge gate with a seal which look like half of it was missing, but the only thing on Naruto mind was how that large gate get in here. He was knock out of his musings when a loud voice boomed all around the room

"_**SO MY VESSEL FINALLY COMES TO SEE ME"**_ Kyuubi said as he revealed hi huge blood red eyes and sharp staring down Naruto. To say Naruto was shock was an understatement his mouth literally hit the ground all he could do was stammer back "w...who are .you ". Kyuubi was angry first for this whelp of a human not to know who he was but he was also week stammering like some shy piece of shit all he could do was scoff. _**" I CANT BELIVE THEY DON'T TEACH YOU'LL OF THE GREATEST TALED BEAST TO WALKED THE WORLD THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE "**_ Kyuubi said with the best smirk a crazy fox could pull off without looking like a sadist. Naruto for one was scared this beast in front of him was the Kyuubi the fox the fourth Hokage supposedly killed. "But I thought yondaime killed you "Naruto said. Kyuubi laughed long and hard this brat actually thought his Hokage killed him_**. " IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANY HUMAN TO KILL ME I AM TO STRONG SO HE SEALED ME AWAY INSIDE OF YOU; IM SURPRISED YOU ACTUALLY THOUGHT I WAS DEAD HAVE YOU NOT EVER WONDERED WHY YOU WAS HATED I THOUGHT THAT YOUR SENSEI TOLD YOU ABOUT ME ALREADY I GUESS YOU NEVER BELIEVED HIM, AND IF YOU ARE WONDERING WERE WE ARE WELL THIS IS YOUR MIND; I WOULD APPRECIATE A LITTLE CHANGE OF SCENERY THOUGH "**_ Kyuubi said but he enjoyed to see the emotions spread across such insolent fools face so fast it was a blur. When Naruto came to he was confused if what Kyuubi said was true then why was he alive and the Kyuubi didn't take over he had to know so he decide to voice his thoughts. "Kyuubi if what you said is true why am I not dead or why haven't you taken over my body yet "Naruto asked. Kyuubi thought this question would of come up sooner or later so he just answered "BECAUSE OF THAT BLASTED SEAL "you could tell by his tone he was angry. When Naruto looked at the seal it look normal except half of it was missing. "Kyuubi do you know why half the seal is gone "he asked in pure curiosity the answer he got he wasn't expecting. _**" I WAS JUST SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING AS USUAL WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I FELT THE SEAL WEAKEN SO I THOUGHT THIS A MY ONLY CHANCE SO I TRIED TO BREAK FREE, BUT HALFWAY THROUGH ITS LIKE THE SEAL GOT BACK ITS POWER AND I LOST MY CHANCE "**_ he answered. Naruto thought maybe it was when he felt like he should just die but found resolve in living to grow stronger but just shrugged it off. " Kyuubi " Naruto called to get his attention " How about a deal " he said Kyuubi was thinking what kind of deal so he just asked " WHAT KIND " he said softer but still loud than usual. Naruto thought for a little then answered "you help me on my path to become the strongest ever and I'll find a way to free you "Naruto said. At the word free Kyuubi was about to jump at the deal but decided to add a little something _**" I DON'T LIKE HOW YOU LOOK NOW ITS NOT HOW MY VESSEL SHOULD LOOK SO I WILL AGREE IF I GET TO MAKE SOME CHANEGES "**_ he said. Naruto look un-easy for a little bit but then he solemnly nodded. Which brings us back to were we are now

Flashback Ends

A shaky Naruto stands to his feet to take in his new all he sees is his claws before he loses conscious.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

Blah- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

blah thoughts

Let it begin

To say Kakashi was surprise was a understatement. First he just met his team to find out Naruto was missing. When he asked what happened all he got was a sobbing Sakura. Then he was on his way to report this to the Hokage only to feel a chakra that sent chills down his side; this alone sent him on his search for Naruto. When he got to were the chakra source came from all he saw was a 25foot scorch mark and residue of blood and clothing; then he noticed a little glint which brought him to one conclusion " Naruto is…. Dead " he said very slowly hoping what he saw was not true.

When Kakashi got back to Konoha it was about 6pm. There was a sense of dread around that anyone and everyone felt. When he got to the Hokage's Tower he was basically dragging himself. It took him about 5 minutes to get up those stairs were he usually would just poof in the room. When he finally got in the room it was quiet for a few minutes until Sandaime spoke.

" Kakashi what may I owe for this visit " Sandaime said with a stern face

" Hokage-sama I came to tell that… well when I found out Naruto was missing I was coming to ask you if you might know were he is until I felt Kyuubi's chakra " Kakashi said but just thinking about it he shivered.

" So I decided to go check it out, but when I got there all I saw was blood and this " that's when Kakashi gave the Hokage the what he found. The Hokage's face lost color from what he gazed upon; it was Naruto's headband but if Kakashi had this then that means, but Kakashi beat him to " Hokage-sama Naruto's….dead " that sentence left him un-able to say anything but " Arashi I have failed you ".

Break

Naruto was running; how long he was running even he didn't know, so he finally decided to set up camp.

" Hey Kyuubi why do I have a tail " Naruto asked. After he had woken up he saw his tailed which freaked him out.

" BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO HAVE ONE YOU STUPID WELP " 

" Hey stop calling me those names you bastard fox "

" _**I'LL CALL YOU WHAT I WANT YOU CHIBI PRICK "**_ Kyuubi said which resulted in a very angry Naruto

" What did you stay you good for nothing piece of shit that got stuck inside this chibi so go f off "

" _**MORTAL YOU DARE TALK TO THE MIGHTY KYUUBI THAT WAY AND TO THINK I WAS GONNA TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PARENTS………… "**_ Whatever Kyuubi was saying after that when Naruto heard parents.

" Yo…you know…..my pa..parents " Naruto asked.

" _**OF COURSE YOU IMPUTENT FOOL ONE OF THEM WAS THAT BLASTED HUMAN WHO SEALED ME INSIDE OF YOU; OOOHHHHH IF I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL RIP HIM PIECE BY PIECE "**_ This made Kyuubi go into a fit of giggling.

Naruto was shocked; he Naruto Uzamaki was the child of the one and only Yondaime Hokage, all he could do was mutter " wow ".

" _**THAT'S ALL YOU COULD SAY MORTAL WHEN YOUR FATHER SUPPOSE TO BE THE STRONGEST HUMAN OFF ALL TIME "**_ Naruto decided to forget what he said and asked " Do I have a bloodline or not "

" _**HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW BUT I CAN SAY THAT YOUR MOTHER HAD SOME FREAKY RED EYES WITH DOTS IN THEM, AND I THINK YOUR DAD HAD A BLOODLINE I THINK WELL THAT'S ALL I KNOW; SO WERE DO YOU PLAN ON GOING FOR OUR TRAINING "**_ Kyuubi said like he was happy about this so called training.

" Maybe we could travel around learning new techniques but I want to go visit someone in wave " Naruto said thinking about Tazuna and his family also Haku and Zabuza.

" _**WHATEVER MAYBE I CAN DESTROY SOME HUMANS "**_ This thought alone sent him into a maniacal laughing fit. Naruto decided he should leave.

When he got out of his mind he decided to take a better look at himself. His clothes were basically gone so he would need some new ones good thing he had his trusty gama-chan.

He realize he was taller maybe about 5'6 now and his whiskers were more defined. He had his tail which was reddish orange and his claws. The next thing he realized was his hair; now he had red streaks going through it and the blonde color took on a hint of orange.

" So I guess I'm off to wave country " He said to himself and with that he was back in the trees moving very fast thanks to a certain 9 tailed beast.

Break

It was the next day in Konoha and everything was basically the same to Uchiha, Sasuke. He was on his way to training for the day with his teammates.

' I bet the dobe gonna do something stupid ' Sasuke thought. Little did he know he was in for a surprise.

When he got there he realized something was off; so he looked around and then it clicked. Kakashi sensei was early although he did look kind of sad.

" Guys I have something to tell you'll " Kakashi said.

" Naruto's… well he's…. …. Dead " Sakura and Sasuke was shocked to say the least.

" H.e…he cant be dead I just saw him yesterday th..this must be a joke right; Naruto come out here right now you idiot its not funny " Sakura said but when she saw no movement she realized it must be true. So she did the only thing she could do she cried, big waterfalls of tears came out her eyes.

' wow the dobe is dead ' Sasuke thought .He didn't know what to say so he did the only thing he could he played like he didn't even care.

" Sakura, Sasuke you will be training for the upcoming chuunin exams which is in 6 months " Kakashi said.

" Sakura you will be training under Kurenai and Sasuke I will be training you ". That perked them up some especially Sasuke when he thought how much stronger he can become training under Kakashi sensei.

" You are dismissed until tomorrow " Kakashi said and poofed away.

" Sasuke-kun want to get something to eat " Sakura asked in the most sexy voice she could muster.

" NO " Sasuke dead-panned. With that he started walking back to the Uchiha district.

When Sasuke got home he made his way to the training grounds as fast as he could. When he made it he decided to practice his taijustu first with a series of punches and kick to the training dummies. After and hour and a half he was finally finished so he decided to strengthen his katon:goukakyuu no jutsu to a decent. When it was 6 pm Sasuke decided that was enough training so he ate some food, took a shower, and went to bed.

Break

Naruto have finally started his training with Kyuubi. For now he would train his physical body during the day which included taijutsu, ninjutsu, and if he could kinjutsu. He wouldn't be able to do any genjustu until he activated his bloodline limit. Kyuubi told him about it last night during there mind training session. Kyuubi refused to have a retarded vessel so that's why Naruto was now receiving torture every night and day. Kyuubi added 100 pound chakra weights to his legs and arms so he can get faster and so his sealing speed increases. He also made him do 500 hundred push-ups, sit-ups, kicks, and punches with each hand all this while he drilled him in his mind about history, traps, and poisons with and occasional game of go. Today Naruto would be learning his first jutsu.

" So Kyuubi what are you teachin me today " Naruto asked in a hoping voice.

" _**MAYBE JUST MAYBE I MIGHT TEACH YOU A JUTSU AFTER YOU DO YOUR NORMAL ACTIVITIES MORTAL "**_ So that's how we find Naruto finishing up his activities in hopes for that new jutsu.

" 490,491,492,493,494,495,496,497,498,499,500 "

" Kyuubi, Kyuubi im finish now give me that jutsu you promise " Naruto demanded.

" _**WHO SAID I WAS GIVING YOU A JUTSU; I SAID I MIGHT "**_ Naruto was mad actually he was fuming. Well that's if running around stomping the ground and cussing fuming well I guess he was fuming mad.

" Why you no good piece of shit I did all that work extra fast for a jutsu and then you yor not going to teach me anything well hold on tight because I'm about to come in there and rip you a new one " Naruto yelled.

" _**WHOA WHOA WHOA I NEVER SAID IM NOT TEACHING YOU SO THE FIRST JUTSU I'M GONNA TEACH YOU IS CALLED KATON:HOUSENKA NO JUSTU " **_Kyuubi as he watched from inside Naruto head a happy Naruto dance around.

" Yes I'm going to a learn a new jutsu " After Kyuubi showed him the handseals Naruto practiced it for and hour until he was finally able to do it.

" Oh yeah I did it " Naruto said while jumping in the air.

Naruto decided to call it a night so he ate his ramen and went to sleep. He did not notice the two people watching him.

I will appreciate any review you can write.

The more review I get the faster I update and can you give me a hint to if you want a relationship for Naruto or not and if you do who.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

Blah- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

'blah' thoughts

I'm very sorry I haven't updated lately, but I went to my aunt's house in South Carolina and her computer broke down. I thank you for your patience.

So far Naruto no relationship have: 1 and Naruto with a relationship is at: 0

Also in this chapter you will learn who was following Naruto.

Let it begin

Naruto was happy he had mastered his jutsu, and he just made it to Wave Country.

"I guess I'll visit Zabuza and Haku first "and with that he was on his way.

When he arrive at the grave someone was already there; so he decided to sneak the rest of the way.

" You could come out now I know your there " the man said. Naruto was surprise he thought he was quiet and suppressed his chakra enough so how come he found him.

" How did you know I was there " Naruto asked.

" I might not be a ninja, but I know some stuff " he said.

" So what brings you to these graves might I ask "

" Oh, well I might Zabuza and Haku on a mission I had to the wave, and I was there when they died so I decided to pay some respect " Naruto said.

" If you don't mind me asking; aren't you a ninja your self "

" Yeah but I left my village a little while ago " Naruto answered

"If you don't mind I would like to teach you swordsmanship; by the way my name is Lio Wazura "Lio said. Naruto was a little cautious some man he didn't know wanted to teach him swordsmanship should he take the opportunity.

'_**TAKE IT WHELP '**_Kyuubi said in his mind.

'Why should I 'Naruto answered back.

'BECAUSE THIS IS A ONCE IN A LIFE TIME OPPURTUNITY AND PLUS I CANT TEACH SWORDMANSHIP, AND IT WILL HELP YOU GET STRONGER ' 

'Alright, alright I'll do it 'Naruto answered to Kyuubi.

"Mr.Wazura if you don't mind me asking why you are helping me "Naruto asked

"Because I see something in you that I saw in a couple of my students that I had a long time ago "Lio answered.

"If you don't mind do you have someplace for me to stay "Naruto asked with a pleading voice.

" Well since you look like a nice enough boy I'll let you stay by my house, and I'll teach you a couple of water jutsu's I learned " Lio said " And I almost forgot what is your name young one "

'DON'T TELL HIM YOUR REAL NAME ' 

'Why not '

'_**JUST DON'T '**_Kyuubi said

'Alright 'Naruto said

"Well you could call me FOX "Naruto said.

"Is that because of your tail "Lio Asked?

"Yeah I guess so "Naruto answered, and with that they were on there whey to Lio's house.

Somehow they never notice the chakra signatures following them.

Break

"Kisame isn't that man your old teacher "Itachi asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah, maybe we should pay them a little visit in the future "Kisame answered. With that they continued following them.

Time Skip

It has been five months since he started training, and in one more month he will be heading back to Konoha for the chuunin exams. He has been training five months straight physically, and mentally. From Mr.Wazura he learned the style called the Shadows Dance because for some reason he likes to use the shadow replication a lot so this style basically suits him. From Kyuubi he did not learn as much Jutsu's he wanted but his mind and physical body know no limit. So far he only has two tails, but with more training he'll soon reach nine. He learned approximately 10-15 jutsu's and working his way up. Kyuubi supposedly say's he is not strong enough yet. Today is a day he was not expecting him and his sensei well lets just say they got an unexpected visitor.

"Ah sensei so glad to see you again "

"Kisame what brings you here "Lio says.

"What don't miss your old student "

"No not really when they tried to kill me when they left "Lio says with a clearly angry tone.

"Cut the formality Kisame; were here for the boy "Itachi said.

"Hey I don't even know you, so I'm not going anywhere with you "Naruto said.

"Kid your coming with us if you like it or not "Kisame said.

"And what if I say no "

"There is no ' no ' "Kisame answered, but before they were about to fight Itachi spoke

"Kisame it looks like were needed somewhere else; you got lucky kid until next time "and before anybody knew it they were gone.

"That was strange "Naruto said.

"Naruto it seems you're going to need more training "Lio said and with that they immediately started back training.

Time Skip

1Month

A lone figure stood in a tree right outside the gates of Konoha. All you could see was his dark blue eyes with two swirls and his black boots.

"Halt state your purpose "A guard said.

"I have come to take the chuunin exams "The cloaked person said.

"If you're here for the exams then were is your teammates "The guard asked.

"Take me to the Hokage he'll know who I am "The person said while he lift up his face to view the man eye to eye. What the man so freaked him out, but not as much as when he finally realized the tails moving slowly behind the man.

"I…I'll see what I can do "He said before disappearing in a plume of smoke. A minute or a second later he was back.

"The Hokage will see you "He said before going back to his duty. He walked straight the man without even a thank you and then disappeared in a torrent of fire which to the guard surprise actually burned the ground.

A minute or a second later he was in the office if The Hokage of Fire Country.

"Ah, so you must be the young lad that came here for the chuunin exams, but you don't have a team and I really don't think I can help you with "The Hokage said while he took a puff from his pipe.

"Really…. But I think you can 'Old Man' "The stranger said which caught the Hokage attention.

"Well sir maybe if you tell me your name I might be able to do something for you "The Hokage said hoping the individual was who he hopes it to be.

"Well sir my name is FOX; well that it what I go by now "Naruto said as he took a seat. The office was quiet after that for a little while before the Hokage spoke again.

"Naruto is….. Is th…..that you "The Hokage asked?

"Why I'm shocked you remember me Sarutobi-sama "Naruto said with a pure sarcastic voice.

"Naruto why are you acting like this we all thought you were dead surely you know we care "

"If you cared you would of protected me especially since you knew who my father was "Naruto said. Sarutobi was surprised and sad it was true he should of help Naruto more, but the council wouldn't approve of that.

" I'm truly sorry Naruto, but as The Hokage I have to take care of the whole I cant give special treatment to one child; I " Sarutobi was trying to continue but Naruto cut him off.

"I really don't care because it's too late to change anything, but I want to know if I will be allowed into the chuunin exams "Naruto said.

"Ah, yes Naruto you will be put back on your old team you know were they usually meet right "The Hokage asked. When he got a nod from Naruto in confirming that he knew he dismissed him to his old house.

Break

When Naruto got to his apartment nothing changed except for the walls. For some reason there were not any bad words there.

'This is a surprising change 'Naruto thought.

'_**AND MONKEYS FLY; JUST GET ON WITH YOUR TRAINING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT '**_Kyuubi screamed at him.

'I thought we talked about the name calling you over sized bastard 'Naruto yelled back.

'ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YOU WORTHFUL PIECE OF SHIT; HAPPY ' 

'Whatever fur ball 'Naruto said and with that he went to the nearest training field.

Break

When Naruto was close to the training feel he felt someone else there so he decided to sneak up on them. When he got there he was surprised to see his two ex-teammates training, but he notice something was off.

'Were is Kakashi 'He thought then he felt the chakra signature but it was too late.

"And who might you be "Kakashi asked.

"I'm suppose to be joining this team for the exams "Kakashi was surprised he hadn't heard of this from The Hokage. He would have to talk to him later.

"I never heard that I was getting a new student "

"I just got in today, but might I ask what happen to your other student "After he said that he realized Kakashi lost his happy demeanor.

"His name was Uzamaki, Naruto a very happy kid that died too young "Kakashi said.

"Well if you want I can introduce my self to the team"Naruto said.

"Sasuke, Sakura come meet your new teammate" Kakashi said too the two of them.

"Hello my name is Haruno, Sakura, and his name is Uchiha, Sasuke "She said with the sweetest voice.

"My name is FOX "Naruto said in a un caring voice.

"FOX what kind of name is that "Sasuke asked?

"It's my name "Naruto answered back swiftly. Before they could get any further Kakashi interrupted them.

"Well now that we know each other why don't we have a three way spar "Kakashi said with a very chipper voice.

"Are we allowed to use weapons "Naruto asked?

"Sure "and with that they were off, but before they could fight there fight was cut short by the bird that flew over head.

"It seems we will have to cut practice short today; don't forget to rest up for the exams tomorrow "Kakashi said then he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"I'll see you'll tomorrow "Naruto said and he was gone. The same thing happened for Sasuke and Sakura.

Break

"Hokage-sama how come you called this meeting "Gai said?

"Well this meeting is to let you'll know Uzamaki, Naruto has returned "Sarutobi was waiting for the reactions and as expected he got many different ones.

"I though he was dead "

"I can't believe it "

"The demon brat is back "

"Let's kill him "

"Quiet; I know you all have mix feelings, but he will be partaking of this years chuunin exam; I'm guessing you met him already Kakashi "All he got was a nod.

"Notice anything different about Kakashi "Sarutobi asked?

"Yeah he seems to be darker, and I really don't understand why he came back when he seems to be high chuunin low jounin in skill that's the only thing I'm confused about; if he's so strong why come back to a place they hate him "Kakashi asked Sarutobi. Some people were astonished how did Naruto or in some people case the demon brat get so strong.

"If I know anything about Naruto is that he doesn't plan on staying here after the chuunin exams "The Hokage said.

"But that's treason Hokage-sama if he leaves he must be killed or imprisoned "One jounin said.

"We will deal with that when the time comes for now inform your teams of young Uzamaki return "Sarutobi said, and with that everyone was dismissed.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day 'Sarutobi thought to him self before he went back to his fields of paperwork.

Hey it's me again please review. The more reviews the faster I update any way vote on the relationship status. So far no relationship is winning and if you're reading the story, and you want Naruto to have a relationship I suggest you vote. Oh and when Naruto leaves Konoha for the second time I plan on giving him a partner so should he go to Akatsuki, partner up with Sasuke, or I don't have a last one so I will take any recommendations.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

Blah- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

'blah' thoughts

So far Naruto no relationship have: 3 and Naruto with a relationship is at: 2. Oh and for the voting for who Naruto should go with when he leaves I'm going to end it due to some technical difficulties. I'm really sorry for those that voted on it, but I plan on switching up a bit so I apologize again.

Let it begin

When Naruto woke up he was happy; well as happy as a psychotic person; well as happy as Naruto can be so to speak. So he went about morning activities as usual, but today he felt like changing his outfit so after his shower he put on a red shirt, some black cargo pants, and regular black ninja shoes and was on his way to the ramen shop. When Naruto made it to the shop he decided to be nice to the only people that evened cared for him other than the hokage.

"Good morning old man "Naruto said in his old chipper voice.

"Hey who are you to think you can call me that the only person that ever call me that is "He never finished because he realized who was in front of him.

"Nar…Naruto is that you "He said with a hoping voice.

"Of course who else could it be and since I'm back you can cook me up some of the best ramen in the world, and I want one of everything "He said. Boy if you could see the

Old man face now it was priceless.

"One of everything coming up; Ayame you'll never guess whose back it's Naruto "He called as he went in the back to get his order. Well Naruto never seen anybody move so fast until he saw how fast she moved. As her father said his name she was there in less than a milli-second.

"Oh my gosh Naruto your finally back I've missed you so much "She said very quickly I might add.

"Of course I came back I promised I would "He said with a foxy smirk.

"Hey old man I'm going to stop by later for the ramen, because I have to be at the training ground in 2 minutes so bye "And with that he was gone.

"My my; that Naruto always in a hurry "And with that said he went back to work.

Break

When Naruto arrived at the training grounds it was for the matter disappointing. Nothing had change Sasuke was in a corner brooding while Sakura was fawning over him, and asking for a date; I'm going to say he was surprised although I'm actually lying that Kakashi wasn't even there. So he did the only thing he does when he's bored out of his mind he went to talk to Kyuubi.

Two full hours later

A plume of smoke brought everyone attention

"Yo "

"Your late "Sakura yelled as usual.

"I was on my way here when an old lady fell over a twig, and I had to take her to the hospital "He said with a kind of mirth in his voice.

"You and your stupid excuses "Sakura yelled.

"Well anyway I would like you to meet FOX although we already know that he will be your temporary teammate until the end of the exam "On cue Naruto jump down from the tree he was in.

"How come you were sunglasses "Sakura asked?

"So I won't freak people out "Naruto answered in a monotone voice.

"Can I see them "Sakura asked. He looked skeptical but decided to ask her something.

"Give me one good reason "Naruto said.

"Because as teammates we should not have secrets from each other "She said hoping it will work. Well it did somewhat.

"Well if you tell me one of your secrets I'll show you my eyes "Naruto said.

"Well I ….. I play well iplaywithmyself "She said very fast.

"Speak slower I didn't understand "Well with a deep I mean very deep blush she said

"I play with myself "This alone for the first time ever made Sasuke well laugh and then say

"Wow Sakura never took you for the freaky kind "

"Ok ok get off my case now lets see your eyes "She said clearly angry.

"Ok whatever "And with that Naruto took off his glasses. To say they were shock well wouldn't quite do it there mouths literally hit the ground. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

"How do you have the sharingan "Sasuke asked while he was seething through the teeth.

"Yeah Naruto Sandaime said you returned, but he never said anything about the sharingan "Kakashi said but the other two had a reaction he never thought that would happen they fainted.

"Wow never thought I would have seen Sasuke faint "Naruto said.

"Well I acquired my eyes while I was out training "Naruto said.

"Oh well since you had sharingan have you copied any techniques "Kakashi asked with a curious expression.

"No so far the only jutsu I know is the ones I learned, and those are not even anything to really brag to a jounin about "He said.

"So how many do you know "

"About 10-15 "Naruto answered.

"Oh; well since those two are not getting up anytime soon would you like to learn a new jutsu "Kakashi asked.

"Sure why not "

"Well it's not that hard it is called Earth Decapitation "Kakashi said, and after he showed him the hand seals he told him to go practice it on a log or something. It took about 15 minutes for Sakura and Sasuke to wake up, but when they did Sakura ran up to Naruto and started questioning him.

"Naruto why did you leave we were so worried that you died, or got injured, and we thought you would never come back "She went on for a couple of minutes, but what caught them off guard was when she kissed him on the lips.

"Stupid don't you ever do that again "And then she punched him. He was caught off guard so he was sent a couple of feet away, but although he got back up he was still thinking about that kiss ' wow sakura is not a bad kisser '.

"Wow Sakura I never knew you liked Naruto like that "Kakashi said. This sent Sakura on a blushing frenzy.

"Well I….i...i.i "Well apparently she is not saying anything.

"Well I got to be on my way so I'll see you'll later; maybe you to Sakura "Naruto said with a wink directed to Sakura which made her blush again.

Break

When Naruto got back to the ramen stand it was about 5 pm. To his surprise there was somebody he remembered, but couldn't pin point her name. So he decided to forget it.

"Hey old man I'm back for my ramen "Naruto said.

"Naruto your back already I thought it would have taken longer "He said. Hinata was surprised her Naruto-kun finally came back.

"Well probably if we would have practiced, but my team was too surprised by my return to say anything; except for Sakura instead of speaking she used her lips as an explanation "Naruto said while he laughed. Hinata after hearing that got up and ran. Naruto being as perceptive since his training realized that, and decided to see what was wrong.

"Miss is something wrong "Naruto asked although he most likely thought she would have screamed demon or something, but when she turned around he remembered her name.

"Hinata how come you ran "He said in a slow voice. Although she was sad she stilled somehow answered.

"Ano Na...ruto-kun … nothing. happened "She said in a low voice while she twiddled her finger.

"So how come you left when I said... "But Naruto never finished because something clicked in his head he would have never figured out a couple of months ago.

"Hinata do you like me "He asked in a slow voice. Hinata was stuck Naruto had finally figured out after all this time, but when she didn't had any courage to even talk.

"Yes "She weakly said, and turned to run away but couldn't move.

"How long have you liked me Hinata "Naruto asked.

"Well. I... kind of liked you... well since … the first year in the academy "She said while she twiddled her fingers.

"That long; well I'm sorry to say this, but right now I'm not looking for a relationship but if it will make you feel any better I'll show you what Sakura did to me "With that said he bent down and kissed her on the lips, but he was not ready for what happened; she fainted. Naruto was disappointed, because for another time today he missed out on his ramen.

"Oh well I guess I better take her home "And with that he was of to the Hyuuga manor or mansion or palace I'll let you decide.

Break

After 20 minutes he finally arrived. He was about to walk in through the gates when he heard an angry voice.

"What are you doing with my daughter "Said a very angry and livid Hyuuga Hiashi?

"She fainted and I just brought her home; if anything you should be thankful "Said Naruto. This had the guards wondering if he wanted to die talking back to Hiashi like that.

"Thankful to a demon like you ha don't make me laugh I'll show you why I'm almighty "Said Hiashi but due to the fact he was angry it wasn't perfect as usual. Naruto just stood there, and look at him with pure hatred.

"I should kill you "He said. With those words Hiashi anger rise to a new level and he charged at Naruto. Since Naruto saw he took the bate he easily side step him and then kick him in the back of the head sending him dragging a couple feet away in the dirt. By this time Hinata had woken up and she was shocked and sad. After Hiashi got up he spoke to his daughter.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU WITH THIS THIS DEMON OR ELSE I'LL DISOWN YOU "He screamed. Which made Hinata cry. After a while she couldn't take it no more and ran to her bedroom.

"GET OFF MY LAND "Hiashi said to Naruto who complied and left.

Break

The day of the exam was not what Naruto expected. Earlier on he did not have the pleasure to meet another demon carrier like himself except he didn't kill as much nor was he as cold hearted.

Flashback

"Naruto-niichan "Yelled Konahamaru as he came running down the street.

"You want to play ninja with us "As he pointed to Udon and Moegi.

"Not today I have something to do "He said in his normal monotone voice.

"Please please please "They all said while giving him the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Well people said they survived those eyes and live to tell it well they never encountered three at the same time.

"Ok ok I'll play with you'll "He said as they turned and ran away. While Konahamaru was running he didn't see anybody in front of him and that's how he ended crashing right into some boy.

"You little twerp how dare you run into me "The boy said.

"Hey Kankoru put him down were not here for this "A girl said.

"Come on Temari let me have a little fun "Kankoru said to her.

"Whatever just don't say anything to me when Gaara finds out "She said back to him.

"Hey hey let me go "Said Konahamaru while trying to wiggle out.

"Hold on little twerp and I'll give you something you'll never forget "He said but before his hand could hit the boy he was gone.

"Hey what's the big idea "He yelled.

"You shouldn't pick on little kids "Naruto said while putting Konahamaru down. 'Hmmmmm he looks cute 'thought Temari. Then out of nowhere they heard a voice.

"Kankoru you are a disgrace to our village…; do that again I'' kill you "Said the voice while a killing intent so thick rolled around them.

'_**HMMMM NARUTO THAT ONE THAT YOU HERE TALKING IS A CARRIER '**_Kyuubi said to Naruto. Then a red head boy materializes in a swirl of sand.

"Hey you with the read hair "This caused him to turn around.

"How is your sandy friend treating you "This statement caused him to flinch.

"What is your name "He asked?

"Uzamaki, Naruto "Naruto said.

"And yours "Naruto asked?

"Gaara of the Sands "He answered.

"Maybe we'll meet again "Naruto said as he turned to walk off.

"Maybe "Gaara said to know one in particular.

Break

When Naruto finally made it to the exam room what a site it was. There was over 100 genins there all trying to reach the rank of chuunin.

"Sasuke-kun I missed you so much "Said a very hyper Ino.

"Who's the new guy; I bet he's weak "Said Kiba as he walk up with his team.

"I'm stronger than you can ever imagine dog boy "Said Naruto in a indifferent voice.

"Um well guys this is Naruto "Sakura said which caused a lot of shock to a couple of people namely the girls.

"You missed me "Said Naruto while he gave them a mixture between a fox grin and a smirk. He wasn't expecting tosee hearts in there eyes though. 'I'm in deep shit ain't I 'He thought to himself.

"Hey you kids you shouldn't be so loud "Said a white hair genin.

"Most people here will not be happy; if you don't believe me look yourself "He said as he gestured towards the crowd. When they look all they saw was angry faces that spelled imminent doom.

"My name is Kabuto and since you'll are new to the exam I'll help you'll out "He said. After saying that he showed them the chakra cards with the information on them.

(If you saw the show you know what happens here)

"My name is Anko and I'll be your examiner for the second exam".

Break

"Kisame we will be making our move after the second exam "Itachi said.

"Yeah whatever as long as I see blood "Kisame replied back.

"Also leave my brother out of it where here after the Kyuubi brat ok "Itachi said in a serious tone.

"Whatever ".

I will appreciate any review you can write.

The more review I get the faster I update. So far the poll is going slow but I hope it is not like this in the future. Anyways I apologize for the slow update school just started back and it takes up most of my time, but I will try to update as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just writing this to let all the readers who put my story on alert; I am starting back up.

So I'll try not to disappoint with the new chapters. Hopefully by Friday I'll have the new chapter up. Anyway thanks for the support.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

"Blah"- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

'Blah'- thoughts

Naruto with a relationship- 7

Naruto without a relationship- 4

Well I know it has been a long time since my last update, but I'm going to try to update as quick as I can. You might not get an update next week because I have regents to take; other than that…

Let It Begin

We see Naruto and his team sitting, where they are you might ask well you'll find out later.

"Hey Sasuke-kun how long have we been in this forest" Sakura asked while she swats at a bug.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted.

"Probably about 1 hour now" Naruto answered.

"Ugghhhh; when are we going look for a scroll" Sakura screamed while she grabbed at her hair.

"Soon enough" Naruto answered.

15 minutes later

"Alright let's go" Naruto said as he stood up to get moving.

"Finally" Sakura said while she got up happily.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted, but before they got anywhere they were attacked by a flurry of kunai and shuriken. Naruto parried them with his own kunai while Sasuke and Sakura took to the trees.

"KuKuKu well done Naruto-kun see you can handle yourself" A voice said.

"Who's there" Sasuke called out while taking out a kunai for protection. The voice came out of the hiding place to reveal it self as a grass Nin.

"Nobody really, I just came to give you a gift" He said while licking his lips.

"**NARUTO, HE SMELL LIKE SNAKES; I HATE SNAKES"** Kyuubi said from within Naruto mind.

'Why do you hate snakes so much; even though I'm not a fan of them I don't hate them' Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**BECAUSE CHIBI, THE REASON I'M IN YOU IS BECAUSE OF A STUPID HUMAN WHO SMELLED LIKE A SNAKE"** Kyuubi growled back to him.

"Alright whatever but I hope you know I can't beat this man; he's stronger than he looks like" Naruto said while sliding into his ken-jutsu stance.

"Hmmm it seems you're….." The Nin started to say but couldn't finish because he was force to defend while Naruto attack.

Naruto movements were fluid, his attacks were on point yet he couldn't land a hit. He threw a right hook which the Nin grabbed. He spins him around and tossed him straight towards the tree.

"Not bad, not bad at all" The Nin said. Naruto charged again as he went through a flurry of hand seals; **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** he said as a fireball came out his mouth. The Nin dodged but his face was grazed by it. What they next disgusted them, he started to peel of his face. When he was finished Naruto realized who it was.

"Aren't you the Snake Sannin Orochimaru" Naruto said.

"Ku Ku Ku I'm surprised you know of me" Orochimaru said with a smirking face.

"I read up every know and then" Naruto said while he put his sword back into its sheath.

"My my Naruto-kun how come you put your sword away, when we was having so much fun" Orochimaru said with a slight hint of disappointment.

"I'm not going to fight when I know I definitely can't win" Naruto stated simply.

"So you can go ahead and give the gift you wanted to" Naruto said.

"Well well I never knew you gave up so easy, but that's just make things better" Orochimaru said as he started to walk over to them.

"Out of curiosity might I ask what this gift is" Naruto asked.

"Just a little present that grants some power" Orochimaru said. At that statement Sasuke attention peaked to high levels.

"How much power" Sasuke asked with a crazed look in his eye.

"Your not considering accepting his gift; right Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked as she stood in his way with pleading eyes.

"Get Out Of My Way" Sasuke told her barely containing his anger.

"But Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried to say but he pushed past her with force.

"Give me power now" Sasuke demanded of Orochimaru. Naruto in the mean time sat there and watch the scene with mild interest. As long as this didn't hinder his plans it didn't matter to him.

"Ku Ku Ku as you wish Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru said as he extended his neck and bit down on Sasuke neck. What happened next was unexpected a pain like he never knew shot through his body causing him to pass.

"When he wakes up tell him to come seek me if he wants more" Orochimaru said as he disappeared in the shadows. After a couple of minutes Naruto finally spoke.

"Sakura carry his body, were resting for the night" Naruto said in a tone of authority. After about 15 minutes they found a small cave in the base of a tree.

"We'll rest here till the morning then I will go out to look for a scroll while you stay here and protect him" Naruto stated while Sakura nodded her head in consent.

Time Skip (Couple of Hours)

Morning had finally reached and it was time to head out again. While getting prepared, Naruto sensed a couple of chakra signatures coming there way.

"We got company" Naruto said in a low voice. As soon as he finished 3 sound Nins burst through the shrub in front of them.

"Which one of you is Uchiha Sasuke" The Nin with the covered face asked. Naruto pointed to Sasuke but decided to voice his thoughts.

"What do you want with him" He asked.

"Our master told us to kill him" The same Nin answers as he took up a fighting pose.

"I can't let you do that" Naruto said while checking out his opponents.

'high genin-low chuunin; I can take them' He thought while taking out his sword, but before anybody made there move there was a flash of green on the field.

"My name is Rock Lee and I will be your opponent" The newly announced Lee said.

"We do not have time for this" The masked boy said.

"Zaku take out the bowl hair kid" He ordered.

"Whatever Dosu, it will be a piece of cake" Zaku said while smirking.

"Kin kill the stupid pink hair bitch" Dosu said while preparing for his fight with Naruto. Naruto smirked he was going to toy with this opponent.

"**CHILD, IF YOU CAN BEAT THIS MONKEY IN ONE MOVE I WILL TEACH YOU A NEW TECHNIQUE"** Kyuubi said to Naruto. Well we know this is more than enough motivation for Naruto so we find our selves 20 seconds later with Naruto watching Bushy Brows fight.

"Hey Bushy Brows I know you can do better than that" Naruto says to Lee as he dodges another one of Zaku air blasts.

"I will show you what I can do Naruto-kun" Lee yells. Leaf Hurricane he cries out as his left foot connects with Zaku face sending him straight into a tree knocking him out. The only fight left know was Sakura's and she was loosing badly.

"Sakura your pathetic" Naruto said as he disappears behind Kin and knocks her out. While Sakura sits there and cries; all of a sudden chakra flares up from Sasuke illuminating him in pure chakra.

"I feel so strong, so much power, I want more I need more" Sasuke states as he starts laughing maniacally.

"Naruto fight me" Sasuke says.

"There is no point" Naruto states calmly. This made Sasuke angry.

"If you won't attack then I will" Sasuke said as he flew towards Naruto with newfound speed.

When Naruto saw this coming he pull out his sword and block the few kunai Sasuke had thrown at him, but he was forced on the defense when Sasuke started attack him with Tai-Jutsu. After a couple of blocked hit Naruto jump apart from Sasuke and charged at him intending on knocking him out. With a couple of chakra enhanced punches he was able to land a solid hit to Sasuke chest sending him flying. During mid flight Sasuke yelled **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** as he snapped back and sent a powerful fireball at Naruto.

"Lee get Sakura out of here" Naruto yelled as he got ready to counter the fireball. **Suiryuudan no Jutsu** Naruto yelled as a dragon made of water collided with the fireball making steam. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** Naruto said as couple hundred of him pops up around the field.

"Sasuke you can't win, why don't you just give up" Naruto said.

"I will never give up and you will never stop me" Sasuke yelled as the power influenced his mind.

"Guys you know what to do" Naruto said to the shadow clone while they all nodded. **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** Naruto and all the clones said as the field filled with hundreds of miniature fireballs.

"You will never win" Sasuke yelled as he bombarded with the fireballs. After the smoke died down Naruto went to check out what happened. He was surprised by what he saw.

"Wow all the fireballs and all he got was singed clothes; that must be some powerful gift he got" Naruto said as he hoists Sasuke up on his back. After a couple of minutes of running, he finally met up with Lee and Sakura. After bidding there goodbyes to Lee they went towards the tower.

Break

"Hokage-sama Team 7 has just arrived" An unknown chuunin said.

"And how did they fair" The Hokage asked.

"The Uchiha and Haruno-san were escorted to the medical"

"And what about there teammate" The Hokage asked.

"He is at the moment eating some food in the cafeteria" He said. After mulling the news over for a couple of minutes the Hokage finally spoke.

"Thank you for the information, you may leave now" He said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" And with that he was gone in plume of smoke.

"You could come out know I know you're there" The Hokage said as a figure started coming out the shadows.

Break

Naruto was currently taking a walk on the outside of the village to clear his mind, when he heard the movement coming from behind him.

"You can come out now I know your there" Naruto said.

"You know were here, but do you know who we are" The stranger said while Naruto turned around to come face to face with…

Well that was it that was chapter 5 to A New Nindo. I know it wasn't that long, but I'm now getting back the feel of typing my story. Anyway next chapter will be the last chapter on voting for if Naruto should have a relationship or not. I hope it wasn't it disappointment and I hope the cliffy draws you in. I'm going to putting up new voting picks if Naruto with a relationship wins, and I hope that even though the outcome of the voting might not go your way you will still stay and read. If Naruto with a relationship win here are the pairings:

Naru/Shiz

Naru/Tsu

Naru/Ank

Naru/Kur

Naru/Hin (Although this pairing is overused it is very easy to write)

Naru/Harem (I like these the best)

Naru/Ino

Naru/Ten

Naru/Tem

Naru/Tsunami (I think that's the name of Tazuna daughter)

Naru/? (Whatever else you can think of)  
That what I just listed is only if Naruto with a relationship wins. Anyway I can't wait to hear from you'll, but that's all for now.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto yada yada yada

"Blah"- Naruto

_**BLAH**_- Kyuubi

'Blah'- thoughts

It seems that Naruto with a relationship has one so here are the results to who he should be paired with:

Naru/Harem-15

Naru/Tsu-5

Naru/Kur-7

Naru/Ten-5

Naru/Shiz-5

Naru/Anko-6

Naru/Tsunami-0

Naru/Tem-1

Naru/Ino-1

Naru/Hin-1

Naru/Kin-1

Yep that's it so far and it seems Naru/Harem is in a very big lead; anyways I hope this chapter isn't that bad. Well se you at the bottom.

Let It Begin

Well today was supposed to be a regular day for Naruto; he goes through the second exam, go back home and probably do a little training. Well it seems things weren't meant to be; the first problem happened when the Snake Sannin Orochimaru interrupted his second exam to give Sasuke a hickey. The second problem happened when they woke the next morning to be attacked by Orochimaru throw away or as Naruto like to call them mindless slaves. Now as you would think it can't get any worse well we all know what happens when people think this; things actually managed to get worse. This is were we find our young friend in a position he didn't see himself in for a couple of years.

"Yo…you're Itachi" Naruto said as he looks into the eyes of Itachi sharingan.

"I'm happy you remember me Naruto; it's been a long time hasn't" Itachi said as he motion Naruto to sit on a log. Naruto complied but he never took his eyes of the duo.

"Hey hey what about me; don't you remember" Kisame said not wanting to be left out.

"Kisame you're making your self look bad" Itachi said in his cool un-wavering voice.

"Your just mad that your not as outgoing" Kisame said while tapping his sword, while watching Naruto try to sneak away.

"Where do you think your going" Kisame said while appearing in front of Naruto.

"Well I saw that you'll was busy so I thought I should you know take my leave" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Kisame forget it we'll get right to the point" Itachi said while turning to face Naruto and Kisame.

"Alright whatever" Kisame stated while hopping up in the tree to sit on a branch.

"Naruto we work for an organization which would like you to further there invitation to you" Itachi stated without as much as a pause.

"I don't know; are you trying to trick me" Naruto said as he looked skeptical of the proposal.

"No we are a high ranking organization we don't kid" Itachi said with an emotionless voice.

"But what about him" Naruto said while pointing towards Kisame "He's always kidding around" which made Kisame fall from his tree.

"See what I mean" Naruto said in a voice that showed he was right.

"He is an exception" Itachi said while making the barest movement of the face.

"I'll think about it" Naruto said while wondering how much time they will give him before he can make a choice, but before he can voice his thoughts Itachi cut him off.

"You have until the end of the chuunin exam to make your choice" Itachi said as he and Kisame turned to leave.

"Alright see you then fish face and weasel" Naruto said while disappearing out of the area. In the moment you would think you heard a scream saying how dear he calls me fish face, but we will never know.

"Kisame let's move" Itachi stated while jumping up to the next branch.

"I have to make one more stop before we leave Konoha" Itachi stated with a creepy smile on his face.

"Itachi I hope you now that smile is just creepy" Kisame said while moving away from him.

"I know, I know" Itachi said while he continued on the course towards his destination.

'Sasuke my brother it's time I paid you a visit' Itachi thought as he and his partner disappeared like they were never there in the first place.

Break

It seems people thought the Hokage would lose his touch in his old age, but they were sadly wrong. Sarutobi noticed the chakra signature in his room before the chuunin even came and talk to him; yet he didn't say anything because they showed no ill intentions. Now it was time to confront this person whoever they might be.

"You can come out now I know your there" Sandaime said as he turned towards the chakra source.

"Hmmm it seems you have not lost your skills in your old age" The mysterious stranger said as he started to walk out the shadows.

"And what brings you here…" Sandaime started saying waiting for the stranger to reveal himself, but when he saw who it was he was very surprise.

"Jiraiya" Sandaime said with a surprised voice.

"What brings you here" Sandaime asked.

"You seem surprised to see me sensei" Jiraiya said with a little smirk.

"I just thought you said you weren't coming back last time we spoke" Sandaime said as he pointed to a chair for him to sit.

"Well I heard that there was a special child here that might need my help" Jiraiya said as he sat down. Sarutobi started thinking what could make Jiraiya come back to the village; then it hit him maybe he meant Naruto.

"Are you talking about Naruto" Sarutobi questioned. He realized he was right when Jiraiya gave him a little nod.

"Yup you're right, I heard the kid got plenty of potential even more so than my old apprentice; he might even be able to carry on the legacy of Icha Icha" Jiraiya said as he started giggling from the images appearing in his head.

"I see you're still perverted as ever Jiraiya" Sarutobi said with a little smile on his face.

"And I know that you are very happy that I am" Jiraiya said which caused a small blush to appear on his sensei face.

"I think a lot of ninjas out there are thankful for your books" Sarutobi said.

"But let us get back to the reason you're here" Sandaime said as he adopted a serious face.  
"What do you want with Naruto" Sandaime said with a voice of a trained diplomat.

"I heard that the boy in some way might be related to my former student" Jiraiya said with a hint of hopefulness.

"And how did you find out about this information" Sarutobi said slightly aggravated that someone knows of Naruto heritage.

"I came across this information from a certain source" Jiraiya said as he hoped his sensei fell for his bait.

"And who told you of Naruto heritage" Sandaime said showing his aggravation, but then he realized something.

"That person was you sensei" Jiraiya said with a happy voice.

"And know that I know he is my ex-apprentice son I want to train him like I did his father" Jiraiya said showing no room for argument.

"I don't think I can let you do that because of the disposition of the counsel" Sarutobi said with a sad voice.

"What do you mean by that" Jiraiya said.

"Well if the counsel find out that a Sannin is training Naruto it would make them very angry, and they would try to anything in there power to bring the downfall of Naruto" Sandaime said sadly.

"Well if they don't know I'm training him that will give us time to find a way to out-wit them" Jiraiya said while thinking of a way he could take Naruto on as an apprentice without problems.

"Ok Jiraiya, I'll allow you to train Naruto the month he has of between the preliminaries and the third exam but after that you'll have to find away around the council ruling" Sarutobi said as turned around to face the window. He stood there for a couple of minutes recollecting all the things he has done and seen in his past life. He was getting old and he knew it soon he will have to retire, and then he will have to choose a new hokage; which made him start to think.

"Hey Jiraiya after the exam I need you to do me a favor" The old man said as he sat back in his seat. The look on his face made Jiraiya really worried at what he would be asked to do.  
"And what would that be might I ask" Jiraiya asked Sandaime with an incredulous look on his face.

"Oh nothing much I just want you go and get the new hokage" Sandaime said with an innocent face.

"And who might that be" Jiraiya asked not looking to sure well.

"Well I can say that it's an old friend yours" Sandaime said with a smirk on his face, but when he said that it made Jiraiya scared.

"No not her anyone but her" He practically screamed as his face contorted with fear as images of an over zealous women laying the smack down on him.  
"Well I'm sorry, but I'm getting old so I will need a replacement soon and I don't think you want to be the next hokage" Sarutobi said but when he saw Jiraiya thinking about it he added something to make sure.

"It might interfere with your research" That was all it took to change his mind.

"Ok but on one condition the brat comes with me" Jiraiya said as started to get up from his seat.

"Oh and Jiraiya it would bring great pleasure to me if you were at the final exams up in the hokage box" Sandaime said.

"Ok sensei whatever you say" Jiraiya said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving Sandaime to think on his own.  
"Arashi you would be proud of what your son is becoming" Sandaime said as he look at the picture of the fourth hokage.

Break

(AN: Right now I am not able to type too much so the preliminaries are going to be short.)

"If anyone feels (cough) they are not (cough) able to take the (hack cough hack) exams please quit (wheeze) now" A very sick looking man said.

"Examiner I do not feel up to par" Kabuto said as he turned to leave. Naruto eyed him as he walked away because unless his senses were wrong Kabuto still had more than enough chakra to participate in the matches.

"Anyone else" The examiner said as he went into a coughing fit. When no one raised there hands he signaled them to go up to the balcony. When they arrived the match board started spinning. It landed on Sasuke and the Nin from Kabuto team.

"Will both contestants come down" The examiner said surprisingly without coughing. Sasuke was the first one down and then the other guy slowly walked in.

"Hajime" He yelled as he jumped out the way. Sasuke bolted into action throwing punches and kicks but when he realizes nothing was working he went to activate his sharingan, but a surging pain reminded him he couldn't. The next thing that happened was surprising; the Nin stretched to unbelievable lengths and latch on to him. Sasuke at first didn't care but when he felt his chakra slowly leaving him he got worried.

"My specialty is absorbing chakra" The Nin said as he smirks in a way claiming victory. Leaving Sasuke in mid air he left him to drop on the floor unceremoniously. What happened next surprised everyone except a couple of people.

'He stole my move' thought Lee and he was right. Sasuke was in the middle of the combo Lee did to him, but he change up the end.

"Shishi Rendan" Sasuke yelled out as he landed a devastating combo on the Nin promptly knocking him out.

"Winner is Sasuke" The announcer said as Sasuke walked off with Kakashi. The matches after that were not that amazing so Naruto zoned it out in order to talk to Kyuubi.

Inside Naruto Mind

"Hey Kyuubi" Naruto yelled as he walked up to the cage.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT DON'T YOU SEE ME SLEAPING" The giant beast said as he curled up more to escape Naruto big mouth.

"Well I needed some help on the decision to make on going with Akatsuki" Naruto said as he leaned up against the bar.

"ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT JOINING THEM" Kyuubi said turning his attention to the blonde boy next to him.

"I don't know, they seem powerful but I don't know there intentions for me" Naruto said with a thoughtful gaze.

"WELL YOU CAN ALWAYS GO AND FIND OUT THEN" Kyuubi said but continued his speech before Naruto could speak.

"BUT DON'T FORGET YOUR GOAL IN LIFE TO BECOME THE STORNGEST PERSON, BECAUSE IM SURE THEY WOULD NOT LET YOU ACQUIRE THAT TYPE OF STRNEGHT IF YOU WERE IN THERE GROUP" Kyuubi said as he started to lay back down.

"Yeah you're right" Naruto said.

"So after a couple of years training under them I will eventually leave them on my own will" Naruto said as he started raising himself from his position.

"ONE MORE THING" Kyuubi said while turning his full attention on Naruto.

"DON'T LOSE" It might have sounded like a statement but Naruto knew it was more of an order.

"Yeah yeah whatever fur ball" And with that Naruto came out of his mind.

"Winner Shikamaru Nara" That was the first thing he heard when he came back to the real world.

"Next match Naruto vs. Kiba" The board flashed as both competitors jump down to the arena floor.

"Were gonna wipe the floor with you right Akamaru (bark) (bark)" That was the first thing that was said from Kiba and that might be the last for the match.

"Hajime" As those words were said Naruto blasted of straight towards Kiba with speed that probably rivaled Lee. He landed a mean right foot to the face of Kiba which sent him straight into a wall. As the dust started to disappear it revealed Kiba which looked like he was not getting up but then they saw some movement.  
"That was a mean hit" He said as he wiped some blood from his face.

"Akamaru lets go Juujin: Bunshin" He yelled as Akamaru transformed into a replica of him.

"Gatsuuga" He yelled as him and his dog started spinning madly and charged at Naruto. Naruto in all sense seeing a spinning tornado coming at him knew he needed to do something. So he went through a couple of hand seals and did one of his favorite jutsu's

"Doryuu Heki" He yelled as he spews some mud on the floor which started turning in to a brick wall. Before Kiba could stop he and Akamaru came crashing head first into a thick slab of rock which in turn knock both of them out. The examiner was quite confused; one second it looked like Naruto was about to be ripped to shreds the next second Kiba knocked himself out. So he did the only thing that came to mind he called out the winner.

"Winner is Uzamaki Naruto" He said as he pointed to the said person. The people in the crowds snap out of there confusion when the heard the enouncements and just turned to look at Naruto who was already walking up to the balcony.

"All winners please come down to the middle of the arena to pick a number" The examiner said. Naruto silently curse; he just finished walking back up to the balcony and now he had to go back down. When they got down they were told to pick a ball out of a bag. When everyone was finished they were asked there numbers.

Naruto-1

Neji-6

Gaara-4

Sasuke-8

Kankuru-2

Shino-5

Temari-3

Shikamaru-7

"You will fight the person you see on the board" Sandaime said as he pointed to the board. It said Naruto vs. Neji, Gaara vs. Sasuke, Kankurou vs. Shino, and Temari vs. Shikamaru.

"You have one month to train before the finals, until then I bid you good luck and farewell" And with those words the preliminaries before the third round were finally over.

ABCDEFG…

Well how was this chapter? I hope it was up to you'll expectations. Anyway it seems that Harem is going to win so, but there is still hope so you'll have until the end of the chuunin exams to vote. Well that's it I guess until next time fateful readers.

Press the blue button, you know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Things were not going as I envisioned it. I'm sorry for all the readers that liked this story, but from here until further recogniztion this story is suspended. Thank you.


End file.
